


Crawling deep through the underskin (sequel to Together)

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it has a little plot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showki, Smut, Trespass era, canonverse, kind of, sequel to Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "Ever since he and Kihyun had the crazy experience of being in each other’s bodies (in a non-sexual way), they’ve been an item. No fancy words for it, but they’d lean on each other, and the others would mostly lean on them, like they would have before."Sequel to Together but can be read as a standalone.





	Crawling deep through the underskin (sequel to Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrtvejpes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/gifts).

> This is for you, because I love you and I'm proud of you and you deserve all the cute and soft and hot showki, and it's my job to deliver since I dragged you into this mess without previous warning.
> 
> Title comes from Creepy by Oyster Kids because that song was in my mind throughout this whole fic. I wrote this in two hours because I went ham idk. So obviously this wasn't proofread.  
Hope you enjoy <3

It’s not particularly a warm day, it being spring still, and now evening. But Kihyun still feels warm. The thrill of having debuted, of going through performance stages and having fans calling for them and chanting their names, of having his dream come true, after so much hard work, blood, sweat and tears. It all gets to him, makes him warm due to a constant buzz. Even when he has time to sleep, he can’t really get there. He’s energized, tired, but electric.

And then there’s Hyunwoo. The leader’s been their guide through the whole process. And ever since he and Kihyun had the crazy experience of being in each other’s bodies (in a non-sexual way), they’ve been an item. No fancy words for it, but they’d lean on each other, and the others would mostly lean on them, like they would have before. Having someone else to rely on while they simultaneously rely on you keeps you both from falling, keeps everyone on their feet. It keeps them sane and stable.

It had been an odd experience, truly, but Kihyun’s thankful for it. Had it not happened, he wouldn’t have Hyunwoo to lean on, their group’s dynamics would probably be irregular and everything would be harder. There would be as much stress at home as out of it, and stress was something they didn’t need.

If it hadn’t happened, Kihyun would hate himself for the way he felt when he saw Hyunwoo in his cop costume, getting ready for stage, all pristine and trying to look dangerous with his pouty lips and soft cheeks, and also walking out of stage after a number of performances, drenched in sweat, makeup running and blushing all over, probably warm to touch. He would hate himself for wanting to press him up against a wall, lick the sweat off his neck and undo his shirt slowly until he was whining and begging for him to just take it.

It _ had _ happened, though, which means Kihyun doesn’t have to hate or resent himself for wanting to kiss Hyunwoo silly when he’s about to walk into stage looking like a bear cub trying to look threatening, and to fuck him silly when he walked out a complete mess. It had happened, so he could do all those things, and Hyunwoo would only hum happily about it.

None of them really had time for anything. They worked all day, got home, showered, ate if they were strong enough to stay up, and then slept for a few hours until they had to do it all over again. Some days spared a few hours in which they’d practice, but that was it. So the truth was, none of them ever had time to get laid. They barely even had time to interact with _ each other. _

Of course, that never stopped Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

They got to the dorm, and Hyuwnoo is first to shower that night. It’s not uncommon for members to shower together. Hell, some groups start out so poor _ all _the members shower together. So Kihyun freely slips into the bathroom, sheds his clothes, and slips into the shower alongside the older male.

Hyunwoo barely reacts to it, shampooing his hair and watching as Kihyun reaches up to do it for him. The older smiles, glad he doesn’t have to move his tired arms as much anymore. He’s tired, understandably, unlike Kihyun himself who’s still an energized mess.

He leans down and softly kisses Kihyun on the mouth, lazily presses their lips together while the younger rubs his fingers against his scalp. Then Kihyun pulls back, and tells him to tilt his head back before any shampoo falls in his eyes.

They chat while they shower, greet Changkyun when the younger walks into the bathroom to pee, wash each other’s backs — with added soft kisses to the nape of the neck, all on the house — and share some soft and lazy kisses. Kihyun still feels warm though, and beneath his fingers, so does Hyunwoo. He touches his nape, and pecks his lips once more before he whispers “Clean up.”

Hyunwoo stops for a second to process what that implies, and then just nods with his eyes half lidded, pressing his forehead to Kihyun’s.

Kihyun walks out and starts drying himself, and Hyunwoo tip toes to the cabinet to take out the douche. He slaps Kihyun’s butt before going back into the shower, laughing when the younger makes an affronted noise. Kihyun smiles fondly and closes the bathroom door behind him, a towel around his hips.

The other members are moving around the dorm, some snacking, and some discussing today’s performance. Minhyuk calls out for Kihyun to ask if Hyunwoo will still be long, and Kihyun tells him that he won’t, but that Minhyuk shouldn’t enter the bathroom until he’s out.

“Guys if you need anything in our room, I’d suggest you get it now ‘cause me and hyung are gonna need it,” he says, obviously implying what they’ll need it for.

The others know — of course they know —, and they don’t really have opinions on it. Having shared a dorm for a while, privacy has become something very rare, so if someone was gonna fuck in there, everyone knew.

“I left the iPad charging in there, wait,” Jooheon says as he gets up to go into the room he shares with Kihyun, Changkyun and Minhyuk.

Changkyun already has clean underwear to wear after he showers, and Minhyuk has his pajamas, so they’re all good.

“Should we sleep in hyungs’ room then?” Changkyun questions, motioning to Hyungwon, since Hoseok is behind him, in the small kitchen eating.

“If you want to. We won’t be too long but you can sleep there if you get too tired,” Kihyun shrugs.

Jooheon walks out of the room with the iPad, and Hyunwoo walks out of the bathroom also wearing a towel around his waist. Both Changkyun and Minhyuk get up to shower, and wrestle on the way to the bathroom.

“That’s my cue. Bye,” Kihyun announces, going towards Hyunwoo and grabbing him by the back of the neck. He pulls him in and walks backwards until they’re both in the bedroom, and the older closes the door behind himself. Kihyun kisses him as soon as they stop walking. Hyunwoo hums, hands going to tangle in his hair.

Kihyun busies himself with pulling off their towels and throwing them on Minhyuk’s bed, while their tongues play with each other slowly, satisfying them with the simple and sensual touch. He pulls Hyunwoo in by the waist, their bare skin touching and feeling intimate in a way that makes them shiver. It’s more than sexual, holding each other this close with nothing in between, kissing like they’re hunting for oxygen in each other’s mouths. Kihyun’s hands run down the sides of Hyunwoo’s body, feels the nice curves and his soft skin.

“Hyung,” he breathes, “do you know how nice you look in that cop outfit?”

The older replies. “No, show me how nice I look.”

Kihyun knows what it implies, and he’s happy to show. He takes the older towards his and Jooheon’s bunk bed, and gently pushes Hyunwoo onto his mattress, climbing on top of his beautiful nude body to go back to kissing him. “Not a lot of time for foreplay, baby,” he explains softly against his skin, lips on his neck. “You’ll have to hold me up to it.”

“I will,” the older promises, a breathy laugh. “Do me however you want now.”

Kihyun suckles on the junction of his neck and shoulders, knowing he can’t leave marks but dying to. He kisses up to his jaw, then right under his ear, and noses behind it, loving the small sound Hyunwoo makes when he does that. “Handsome,” he says, like he’s telling him a secret. Hyunwoo’s hands fly to his waist, and then one of them trails down to between his legs to take his cock. Kihyun’s hard — they both are — and feels nice and familiar in his hand.

The younger moans lowly against his neck while Hyunwoo strokes him slowly. The older lets go of him, brings his hand to his own lips and spits on it before taking Kihyun’s cock in it again. In any other occasion, with anyone else, Kihyun would say that’s nasty, but Hyunwoo makes it so hot. He strokes him slowly and nicely, like they have all the time in the world, like he’s enjoying every vein of Kihyun’s dick against his palm. And who knows, maybe he is. It makes Kihyun feel hot all over, like Hyunwoo’s owning him, taking his dick like it’s his to touch and play with, knowing fully well Kihyun won’t let anyone else touch him like this.

“Your skin is so soft,” Kihyun says. “I could eat you,”

“That’s kind of illegal,” Hyunwoo chuckles. “But maybe I’d welcome it.”

Kihyun chuckles along, moves up to catch the older’s lips in a sweet and slow kiss again, spreading his legs a bit more when Hyunwoo rubs his thumb against the underside of his cockhead. He sucks on his plush bottom lip, and pulls back when the older moans softly. They look at each other, Hyunwoo never stopping his hand, looking up at Kihyun with a look the younger knows well. He doesn’t have to say it for Kihyun to know he wants it.

“On your knees,” the younger says, kissing him once more. He gets off the older, and off the bed so he can reach under the bed for a shoebox in which he keeps lube and condoms. He watches from the corner of his eye as Hyunwoo gets on his knees and hugs his pillow to his torso as he props his upper body on his forearms. He’s pretty, so pretty. Kihyun wants to kiss him all over and whisper sweet nothings to him, make him feel so good he’ll come and see stars.

Well, he can do that.

He hops onto the bed with the things in hand, and puts them next to Hyunwoo before he’s leaning over him, kissing his way up from his lower back up to his shoulders, soft and lingering kisses that have the older arching his back and sighing happily, goosebumps on his skin.

“You’re the most beautiful thing,” Kihyun mutters. “Do you come here often? Can I take you out, beautiful?” he asks with his lips against Hyunwoo’s shoulder, the older’s face almost in reach, had Kihyun been a little taller. Still, Hyunwoo hums and shakes his bottom playfully.

“All the time, maybe we can do this again some other time,” he says softly. Kihyun smiles against his skin, and doesn’t move from his position as he reaches for the bottle of lube, and coats his fingers with his arms around Hyunwoo, not really seeing what he’s doing but knowing from muscle memory.

Kihyun kisses a trail to Hyunwoo’s nape, and the older rolls his forehead against the mattress forward so the back of his neck will be more exposed. Kihyun breathes in deeply with his nose buried in the older’s damp hair, the smell of clean hair and _ Hyunwoo _ makes him the fondest he could ever fathom to be. He reaches behind the older and with his middle finger traces his rim.

Hyunwoo makes a small noise, a whimper maybe, as Kihyun rubs the very tip of his finger against his entrance and mouths his nape, hot breath against the older’s golden skin.

“We fucked this week, why do you feel so tight?” Kihyun asks rhetorically, wanting to rile up the older, and doing a good job at it. “Maybe I should fuck you more often. Maybe I should take you backstage before we go in, and you’ll still feel me inside you during the stage.”

“Maybe you should fuck me right now,” Hyunwoo complains half-heartedly, pressing back onto Kihyun’s fingers. The younger hums amusedly, and his finger presses inside easily, due to the amount of lube he used. “Yeah, like that,” the older breathes out, eyes fluttering closed. “Quicker, please? I really need this,” he asks.

He’s asking nicely, and Kihyun might be a little in love with the guy, so he complies, and kisses where he can reach to top it off. His finger finds almost no resistance; he pushes it in and pulls it out at a nice pace, and then he rotates his hand and curls his finger down, easily finding the firm gland that has the older jolting under him and arching his back. “Fuck, yeah. Please, please,” he asks, a pout in his tone.

“Of course,” Kihyun says, and fucks him with his finger while barely pulling it out, massaging the spot. Hyunwoo loves it, clearly, he spreads his legs a bit more, which means Kihyun can reach his face now. The younger uses this knowledge to kiss the older’s cheek and his temple, and reach down to press a kiss to the corner of his parted lips, pressing his finger into him with satisfaction. “Can’t wait to have my cock opening you like this,” he confesses against the older’s mouth. Hyunwoo moans louder.

Kihyun presses in another finger, and moves back a little so he can kiss the expanse of the older’s back while making sure he’s moving his fingers in a pleasant way inside him. The angle hurts his wrist a little, but it’s worth the noises Hyunwoo’s making, moaning deep with his forehead pressed against the mattress. Kihyun wonders how long it will be until he gives up and his shoulders fall onto the mattress as well.

“Give me your cock. Come on Kihyunie, please,” Hyunwoo asks, his voice a little higher like he’s only one step away from whining. Kihyun likes it, how he sounds so wrecked while he’s been nothing but sweet and giving to him. It reminds him of the effect he has on Hyunwoo. He doesn’t have to throw him around, say filthy things in his ear, or fuck him until his asscheeks bruise for the leader to be wrecked. Not _ every time, _at least. Sometimes it’s Hyunwoo who asks — demands — for him to be rougher, and Kihyun likes those times too.

He takes the condom and pulls out his fingers. Kihyun rolls the latex onto his dick, then lubes himself up. He grabs his cheeks in his hands, then, squeezes them and pulls them apart to see his puffy hole, clenching around nothing and waiting for him. Kihyun leans in, kisses his rim — earning a high pitched and surprised moan — and kisses his lower back before he’s draping himself on Hyunwoo again. He lines up, and presses his cock against his rim just slightly so it won’t slip out. 

“Knock, knock, I’m trespassing,” he jokes. Hyunwoo chuckles, probably too out of it to even be annoyed at the bad joke. Kihyun takes Hyunwoo’s waist in his hands, presses his chin against his back, and pushes in, not too slow and not too fast, but when he bottoms out, Hyunwoo’s arms give out, and he falls with his shoulders on the bed, taking Kihyun down with him. They both moan at the movement, Kihyun sparing no time in putting his hands on the mattress and thrusting into Hyunwoo’s warm and welcoming entrance slowly, his forehead resting between his shoulder blades. The older whines, rambles on about how slow Kihyun’s going, and he’s either incoherent, or he feels too good for Kihyun to understand what he’s saying. It’s both.

“Down, hyung. Let me take care of you,” he mutters, then moves his knees forward a bit, having his legs line up with the inside of Hyunwoo’s before he’s thrusting into him at a quicker pace. Still not too fast, he’s not in the mood to be too quick tonight, but fast enough to have Hyunwoo start moaning consistently.

The older rolls his hips back a little, grips the bedsheets and moans freely as he calls out for Kihyun, begging for him to keep going, to keep it up just like that. He sobs once or twice, and the protective part of Kihyun worries even though he knows rationally he’s not doing it out of sadness. “Right there, Ki, please. Kihyun, there, _ there-” _

“I know, I know,” the younger mutters back, moaning on his own against the older’s skin. He snaps his hips, and the older lets out a louder moan, drawn out and desperate. It has Kihyun chuckling breathless. “That good?” he asks cheekily.

“Shut up. Fuck me,” Hyunwoo cries, stubbornly pressing back onto Kihyun. The sound of their sex fills the room, skin-slapping and wet, like the perfect beat to the melody they’re both singing, a duet for the rare intimate moments any of them gets to have every once in a while. “You feel so good, Kihyun,” the older sobs. “There,_ right there.”_

“Are you close?” Kihyun asks, knowing it’s a little soon, but he’s not too far off either. He’s running on the thrill of the stage, still, and on the thrill of Son Hyunwoo, to put it simply. He reaches up with his left hand, and puts it over the leader’s, threading their fingers together. He moves up, nibbles the spot behind his ear, and rolls his hips with his cock deep in the older, eyes rolling back at the sensation and at the older’s completely wrecked moans.

“I’m so fucking close,” he moans pitifully, gripping the bedsheets with his right hand and arching his back.

“Me too, baby. Hold on,” Kihyun mutters. He moves his face, kisses Hyunwoo’s cheek once again before the older moves his head and they can finally kiss. It’s messy, kind of difficult due to their position, but Hyunwoo whimpers against his lips and clenches around his cock buried deep inside, so it doesn’t really matter. “Fuck,” Kihyun says brokenly agaisnt the older’s lips. “Almost there.”

Hyunwoo nods, rolls his hips against the younger’s hips, tries to get him to keep it up while kissing him still. Kihyun does, goes back to snapping his hips against Hyunwoo’s full cheeks while kissing him even more messily than before. His hand goes to grab the older’s cock, full and leaking, and he earns a loud whine at it. Hyunwoo clenches around him, keeps trying to kiss him even when he comes so hard his body shakes and his legs almost give out under their weight. Kihyun doesn’t watch it, but he feels Hyunwoo coming against his whole body, clenching around his cock so hard it milks the orgasm out of him as well. He spills into the condom with a hand on Hyunwoo’s hip and his head thrown back, moaning lowly something that almost sounds like the older’s name.

“Fuck,” he gasps, “you… Fuck, hyung.”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo chuckles, and his legs finally give out, taking Kihyun down with him with a muffled “oof”.

The younger pulls out carefully and takes the condom off, tying a knot and throwing it and it’s package in the trash bin by the foot of the bed.

“Okay?” Kihyun asks as he crawls up the bed to fit in the small space between his hyung and the wall. He puts an arm over his back and kisses his shoulder.

“Mhm,” Hyunwoo hums. “I needed that,” he confesses shyly, to which Kihyun smiles as his stomach fills with butterflies. He’s totally whipped and he’s aware. “I’m super tired, though.”

“We’ll sleep on your bed,” Kihyun mutters. “Come on, come back to me,” he coaches softly. Hyunwoo chuckles and turns on his side, pulling the smaller male to him and kissing him full on the mouth, moaning softly as he does. He kisses him sleepily, but with all the passion he has in him, and pulls away with a wet sound. “What was that for?” Kihyun questions.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Feels good to kiss you,” he says like it’s nothing, like it doesn’t make Kihyun’s heart sing at him saying that so honest and raw with his red lips and flushed face.

“Then let’s not spare any more time, hm?” Kihyun chuckles before he’s pushing Hyunwoo onto his back and cradling his face to press their lips together.

Eventually, they clean up and get dressed to go sleep in Hyunwoo’s bed. The members pretend they haven’t heard it all, and both Hyunwoo and Kihyun pretend the others haven’t heard it all as well. It’s become a routine. It’s odd, but they like this new normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!  
My twt and cc are DoctorFatCat in case you want to hmu :>


End file.
